Envemina
Envemina is a Doppleganger born from a powerful Venimi. Story Envemina, at first Hina Harumageddon's Venimi, developed a consciousness due to fake Hourai in her veins. As a result, she managed to break Kalas's hold over her, forcing a battle. Envemina lost, yet managed to reincarnate herself as a pseudo-Divine Servant. However, she was summoned in a war centered around Hina's character - something she was meant to hate due to her fundamental nature. At first maddened and furious, Envemina kept attempting to wound, kill and mentally scar those around her, using her shape-shifting powers to attempt to break Hina's psyche. However, Hina instead forgave Envemina and supported her, causing Envemina to hesitate and attempt to choose her own path. This led to her fighting against several opponents, including Biohazard, whom she almost sacrificed herself in order to kill. After crushing Biohazard, without a place to go, Envemina chose to stay and return with Hina at the Cheshire Isle. Appearance Envemina usually appears as a figure similar to Hina, aside from clothing made of shadowstuff, and sharp, animal eyes. This is only an artificial projection called Strange Fake, however, as Envemina's real body, hidden within said shell, is that of a small black beast similar in appearance to a Heartless. She has shown a preference for transforming into massive beasts, including bats and a giant dragon, Strange Fake God, which functions as her most powerful ability. Personality Envemina's behavior at first was solely motivated by negativity, hatred and madness, due to being forced to endure Hina's most horrific moments as her only memories. Driven mad by constant torture and rape playing out in her head, Envemina attempted to slaughter and torment Hina and similar beings out of pure hatred for what she was and a desire to prove herself different, merciless and strong. At first unable to understand concepts such as forgiveness, love, and acceptation, Envemina was taken aback when Hina chose to support her despite Envemina's past actions. This, combined with Hina's care, allowed Envemina to develop different feelings, allowing her to respect and even love some of her allies, although she largely remains sarcastic, extremely aggressive, and with a sadistic streak. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Envemina is exceptionally strong, more so than Hina, due to her shape-shifting abilities, and possesses immense endurance. * Doppleganger Existence: Due to her nature, Envemina can constantly reshape and optimize her body, and her wounds regenerate extremely quickly due to her nature. However, this also means that Envemina's body is artificial and overexerts itself quite easily, resulting in it disappearing, temporarily depriving Envemina of her body and abilities. * Divine Servant Abilities: During her time as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Gemini, her abilities are further bolstered, as expected. Her shape-shifting abilities act as an Advent. Storylines * Magus Wars : Hina features her as Envemina of Gemini. Trivia * Her name is a triple pun on Envy, Venimi, and Hina * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Vocaloid song Hitorinbou Envy. Category:Character Category:Malevolence Category:Divine Servant Category:Harumageddon